Violet and the Chocolate Factory
by brainyravenclaw5
Summary: The untold events of the chocolate factory. Violet has a minor crush on Mike Teavee, and he may or may not have one on her. Based on the 2005 movie and the play adaptation.


"Aren't you supposed to be up there?" Bratty Veruca Salt asked Willy Wonka as he watched the welcome performance with them. Wonka looked at her.

"If I was up there I wouldn't be able to see, now would I, little girl?" be replied, as if her question was very daft.

Violet snickered, Mike rolled his eyes, and Augustus stared at the gravel wondering if it was edible.

As they went inside the factory, Violet watched her competition. The fat boy was eating a piece of Wonka candy he had probably found on the ground somewhere. If he lifted his head out of the wrapper longer than three seconds he might be competition.

The bratty girl was whining to her father about something, Violet didn't care what. She would definitely have to keep a watchful eye on the brat.

Who was the scrawny twig-boy again? Chuck? Chad? Charles? Whatever, Violet added. He was so tiny, if she sneezed, he might be blown away.

Then Violet sized up the other boy, Mike Teavee. The little genius, with a cute smirk and- wait, what?

Did she think of him as cute? Possibly. What was wrong with her? He was the enemy! So to speak, anyway.

Violet stole another glance at Mike, and their eyes met. She looked away hastily, moving towards Veruca Salt.

"Let's be friends," Veruca said, looping her arm through Violet's.

"Best friends," answered Violet, smiling through gritted teeth. She turned away and rolled her eyes.

Mike grinned at her from his spot next to the Bucket boy. Charlie or something equally as stupid.

Violet popped her gum and pulled her arm from Veruca's grasp. Mrs. Beauragarde fixed the jacket of her sweatshirt and smiled down at her daughter.

They reached the chocolate room, which looked like a large meadow with plants made of candy.

"Everything in this room is edible," Wonka was explaining. "Even me, although that is called cannibalism, dear children, and is frowned upon in modern society."

"Those are my worker. They are called oompa loompas."

The group dispersed, with the members wandering off in seperate directions. Violet saw Augustus trying to inhale everything in the room and she pushed past Veruca.

"Daddy!" she screeched. "I want my very own candy cane tree! Get me a candy cane tree!"

Violet kept walking, occasionally nibbling the sugar grass.

There was a bush sprouting licorice a few yards away.

"Three months, right?"

Violet looked around, not seeing anyone. Mike Teavee stuck his head around the bush. "That's your three month record gum, right?" he repeated, grinning.

She nodded. Mike held out a licorice stick. "Want one?"

Violet took it, and discovered that Willy Wonka made the best licorice ever.

"Let's be friends," Violet said. Mike looped his arm through hers and batted his eyelashes like Veruca.

"Best friends," he said in a falsetto. Then he rolled his eyes.

They laughed. Mike nudged Violet. "Look at that," he said, and pointed in the direction of Wonka and the others.

Veruca was in the middle of a temper tantrum, kicking and yelling. "I want an oompa loompa!" she cried.

"Daddy! Get me one this instant! I want an oompa loompa!"

Their eyes widened. Because suddenly, everyone's attention had switched to Augustus, who was leaning into the river, scooping up handfuls of hot melted chocolate 'of the finest quality.'

Mike and Violet began to laugh, walking to the river to watch.

At one point, Violet leaned too far over. Mike reached over and grabbed her hand, pulling he back onto the riverbank.

Veruca rolled her eyes. "Are you going to let go of her, or what?" Violet snapped her hand back like she had been electrocuted.

Mrs. Beauragarde and Mr. Teavee exchanged knowing looks, just as Augustus fell into the chocolate.

"That was almost you," Mike said, and Veruca laughed.

"Too bad!"

Augustus began to drift towards the river, and Charlie gasped. "There she goes!" The other three were doubled over in laughter by now, with only Charlie showing the least little bit of concern.

Wonka told Mrs. Gloop to go to the fudge room and to take a large stick and poke around the fudge mixing bowl for Augustus.

The little oompa loompas began to sing, about how greedy Augustus was, and a bunch of other rude things.

However, the tour went on without the fat boy, and they got into a large pink yacht driven by oompa loompas.

"It sure is dark in here," Violet snapped. "How can these dumb oompa loompas see where they're going anyway?"

Wonka laughed. He began a crazy speech, just reiterating what Violet said, and that the little people did not know where they were going, but kept rowing.

"His gone off his rocker!"

"He's crazy!"

"He's balmy!"

"He's nutty!"

"He's screwy!"

"He's batty!"

"He's dippy!"

"He's dotty!"

"He's daffy!"

"He's buggy!"

"He's loony!"

"Oh, no he's not," cried Charlie's Uncle Joe loudly.

"Look, there's a door in the wall," said Charlie excitedly. "Cream room," he read. "Whipped cream, dairy cream, violet cream, pineapple cream and... hair cream?"

Mike scoffed. "Hair cream? You don't eat hair cream," he said, matter-of-factly. I smiled at the back of his head.

"No time for silly questions, row on!" Wonka said.

Charlie noticed another door. "It says whip room!" he announced.

"What do you use whips for?" Veruca asked, confused.

"For whipping cream of course," Wonka answered. "Whipped cream isn't whipped cream unless it's been whipped with whips, just like a poached egg isn't a poached egg unless it's been stolen in the dead of night in the woods."

They rowed on. Charlie saw a third door. "Bean room," he read.

"Cacao beans, jelly beans, vanilla beans, and has beens."

"Has beens?" Violet asked.

"You're one yourself," Wonka said. Violet looked away indignantly. Mike turned around and made a face at her. She laughed.

The boat arrived at another room, which was full of gizmos and gadgets whirring and buzzing away.

"This is the most important room in my factory," Wonka said. "This is the inventing room; and all my newest inventions are cooking and and simmering in here."

The group went inside.

Wonka introduced them to everlasting gobstoppers (which according to Violet was like gum), and a candy called hair toffee, 'so little boys and girls will have no excuse for running around with bald heads.'

"But Mr. Wonka," said Mike, "Little boys and girls never go about with-"

"Don't argue," Wonka interjected. "Please, don't argue."

They walked to another machine. Wonka pressed a series of buttons, and out popped a tiny grey strip.

"You mean that's all?" Charlie asked, surprised. Wonka scoffed.

"Do you even know what this is?"

Violet shrieked and jumped up and down in excitement. "By gum, it's gum! It's a stick of chewing gum!" she cried, squeezing Mike's arm subconsciously.

"That's right. It's a stick of the most amazing gum in the world. It's a chewing gum meal! This piece is roast beef, tomato soup and blueberry pie. But you can have just about anything you want," Wonka explained.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Charlie. This made Wonka smile.

"Say you were to start chewing it, you would actually taste those things, and it fills you up! It satisfies you! It's terrific!"

Veruca rolled her eyes. "It's utterly impossible!"

Violet pushed past Veruca rudely, walking towards Wonka- and the gum.

"Just so long as it's gum, and I can chew it, then that's for me! Hand over this magic gum of yours, and we'll see if it works," she announced proudly. Violet stuck her record gum behind her ear.

Mrs. Beauragarde placed her hand on Violet's shoulder.

"Now Violet," she said. "Let's not do anything silly..."

Violet whipped around to glare at her mother. "I want the gum, what's so silly?" she asked, daring her mother to reply.

Wonka sighed. "I would rather you didn't take it. You see, there are still one or two things that I have to-"

"Or forget that!" Violet cried, snatching the gum from Wonka.

She popped it in her mouth and began to chew the gum. "Fabulous! It's great!"

"Spit it out!" Wonka said.

Violet chewed harder just to be defiant. Mrs Beauregarde beamed. "Keep chewing baby! Keep right on chewing kiddo! My daughter is the first person in the whole world to have a chewing gum meal. This is a great for the Beauregardes!"

Mike narrowed his eyes. Why was Violet's nose getting darker?

"Um.. Violet?" he said.

"Not now," she snapped, chomping down on the gum.

"But Violet, your nose!" her mother added. "It's turning blue!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Oh be quiet mother, and let me finish."

As Mike and the others watched, Violet's nose spread the blue tinge to the rest of her face. "I... you... Violet, your going blue and purple all over!" said Mrs. Beauregarde.

"Violet, you're turning violet, Violet!" Mike said, staring at her.

The girl felt her face. Veruca laughed and held up a pocket mirror for Violet, who shrieked in surprise.

She held up her hand to examine, and her fingers were swollen and purple, as if she'd been in a fight.

"Violet you're swelling up!" announced Mrs Beauregarde.

As if someone had hooked her up to an air pump, Violet was slowly filling up like a hot air balloon.

"Violet you're swelling up like a balloon," Mrs Beauregarde stated.

Wonka nodded sadly. "Like a blueberry," be corrected.

Soon, Violet was nothing but a blue ball with a head and tiny arms and legs. Veruca was cackling by now.

Oompa loompas came to roll Violet away to the juicing room.

They put her in a machine, that twisted her this way and that, and released all her blueberry juice into a basin.

When the (painful) process was done, she was still Violet, except blue and purple from head to toe, and much more flexible. She and her mother turned to leave.

An oompa loompa stopped her. "We have note for you," he said.

Violet was surprised. "From who?" she asked.

"From little boy Teavee," the tiny man answered. He handed her a piece of paper lightly stained with blueberry juice.

Violet,

Right now, you are probably blue. Anyway, can you wait for me by the factory gates until the tour ends?

Thanks,

-MT

And that's why Violet was sitting in front of the building, waiting for Mike. Because it was the first of February, it was very cold. She shivered and zipped up her blue jacket (the only thing unaffected by the gum).

There was a tap on her shoulder. Violet saw Mike, followed by Veruca and Augustus. Veruca was covered in trash and Augustus chocolate, but Mike was thinner.

"He used to be a thin as a toothpick, but they fattened him up," Veruca said, laughing at his present state.

Violet made a fake phone with her thumb and pinky finger, and then made a pretend ringing sound.

"Hello?" she paused. "Its for you Veruca. It's the dumpster. It wants its dress back." The bratty girl glanced at her dirty garbage-covered outfit and scowled.

"Whatever, Blueberry."

But Violet was too busy laughing with Mike and Augustus to notice.

The parents were off to the side, talking. They all looked normal, except Mr. Salt, who was covered in trash like his daughter.

Veruca was standing alone, trying to brush the dirt away.

Violet looked at her friends. "You know, we really should help her," she began, looking at them expectantly.

"Really?"

"She looks fine to me!"

After a few more glares and nudges, the group approached Veruca.

"What do you lot want?" she asked irritably, turning away.

"Nothing," said Augustus, turning to leave. Violet grabbed his collar and yanked him back to the group.

"Not so fast, Gloop!"

Veruca turned away again.

"We want to help you clean your dress off," Violet said.

"What makes you think I need help?" asked Veruca.

Mike shrugged. "The state of your dress. The fact that you've been trying to get the trash off since we left the factory."

Veruca scowled. But they all knew she was grateful.

Something changed that day. The group of misfits, who all met their downfall in the factory, were friends.


End file.
